Ai No Pawa
by Wolfie the Love Warrior
Summary: MY version of "Naruto" based after The Fourth Great Ninja War. Ratings may change. Fully support Kishimoto's version. I do. One of the best visions in my head and is now being published. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 01: It Begins

Hello fellow readers!  
Well, here's the new story.  
I LOVE Kishimoto's work.  
So to show it, I'm writing my own version of the series.  
Other than the story and the added characters used in it, I OWN NOTHING!

Disclaimer: I just said it…

* * *

Chapter 01: It Begins

Carefully but quickly, Sasuke started to unwrap the white bandages that constricted his eyes. Every strap removed sent a chill to his system, an eagerness to see a brand new world through the eyes of his beloved brother.

"How does it feel?" the masked man asked him as he watched the Uchiha remove the last strip of cloth, allowing it to flow to the ground. The Uchiha slowly opened his eyes to see a vision clearer than he has ever witnessed before. Every detail of the room was highly- definitional; from the carvings of the orange walls, to each streak of fire that escaped from the flame burned through a wooden shaft.

Adrenaline pumped through his very veins as not only did the vision constantly got better, but the power that emitted through him from behind his eyes were giving him a new rush of power he never imagined he could have.

"I feel," Sasuke awed, "immortal."

Through his mask, Madara gave him a small smirk, "most of what makes you up are." He watched as the amazed teenage boy got up from his sleeping mat to walk around the room. He mused when he watched the Uchiha's smirk constantly grow the more he saw and motioned.

"Now I see why Itachi was praised so much," Sasuke made a fist in his bandaged hand and stared at it, "He has all the power in the world."

Doubtfully, Madara shook his head and looked down, "Not all of it."

Sasuke briskly turned his head to the masked man that leaned against the walls of the cavern that the two were occupying, "What is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke hissed, dark chakra emitting from his body.

Madara reached for a kunai in his pouch and held it, "Nothing really," Madara replied as he started twirling the kunai in his hand, "You shouldn't let your emotions get to you so easily," thrusting the kunai towards the ground, "An enemy can easily use it as an advantage against you," he added.

Sasuke turned and scoffed as he took a few steps towards an oil lamp, satisfied at the clarity his eyes were providing, "Then you have nothing to worry about," focusing on every streak of flame, "I'd never let anything stupid like that get in the way of my goal."

Madara looked at him curiously behind his mask, "Do you still plan on destroying the Leaf Village?"

Tiredly, Sasuke slouched against the walls and clenched his fist. Looking at the ground, "I do," he responded. Grinding his teeth, "and Naruto knows it too, along with the other shinobi determined to protect the village at all costs. It's not that I can't take them all," tightening his fist, "It's just a pain to know that it won't be easy."

"Then allow me to help with the process," Madara suggested, "There are some things I want to inform you about."

Sasuke looked at him with his own version of curiosity, "What?" he demanded.

"You've been gone a while Sasuke-san," Madara started, "You're recovery took longer than we expected. Your body took a while fully accepting the great power vested in Itachi's eyes."

Sasuke inwardly smirked at the statement as Madara continued, "While you were recovering, a war raged between the five shinobi villages combined against, well, me."

Sasuke widened his eyes in surprise, "I was gone for that long?"

Madara shook his head, "No, the war only lasted for a month and a half. It was the shortest lasting wars among all the other wars."

"What was the war about?" Sasuke asked.

"The war in general was caused because I wanted the eight and nine-tailed demons for my own," He explained, "Fearing my power, the five nations have joined forces to compete against it. So generally, the war was about protecting those demons from going into my hands."

"They feared your power that much," Sasuke began with a hint of jealousy, "that they pushed away all their differences just to fight it?"

With a little pride, Madara nodded, "I allied with Kabuto Yakushi during the war," Sasuke widened his eyes, "and used most of the great shinobis Kabuto brought back to life to non-willingly fight against their own villages, loved ones, old enemies, etc. I'm pretty sure after working with them, you can't be so surprised."

"You worked with Kabuto?" Sasuke demanded, "Are you aware that he and Orochimaru are going against you?" Sasuke informed, "That's why he aided Naruto's team once when they were trying to look for me; He knew they wanted to stop you as much as they did."

Madara nodded, "I understand," he stated, "that's why he is no longer with me."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"His shinobi showed excellent results when it came to fighting in the war, but were all eventually defeated. One of the victors was of course, none other than Naruto Uzumaki," Madara started before Sasuke gritted his teeth at his last statement, "After the war, he disappeared without another word. I haven't heard from him since."

"He couldn't have enough power to do a resurrection jutsu that powerful," Sasuke commented, "He doesn't have the power for it."

"That's why he didn't do it alone," Madara stated.

Sasuke frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Orochimaru gave him a lot of help," Madara answered.

Sasuke widened his eyes, "That's not true!" the atmosphere getting darker by the second, "I killed him before forming my old group."

"It seems that a shred of him attached itself to Kabuto's body," Madara countered, "It won't be long until that shred turns him into his new body."

Sasuke clenched his fists in anger, "I can't believe I wasn't powerful enough to completely kill him."

"You could if you want," Madara suggested. Sasuke looked at him curiously.

His fists loosened, "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"The demons," Madara started, "The eight and nine-tailed demons, I still want to obtain them, but I believe only you could get them for me."

"What does your interest in those demons have anything to do with me?" Sasuke snapped.

Madara stared of at the wall in front of him, "The eight and nine-tailed demons have befriended each other. If I try to take either one of them, the other will not hesitate to head into the battlefield and protect the other by risking one's life or control of their demons. Surely you understand what I mean, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke clenched his again, remembering the times he and Team 7 would sacrifice their lives to protect each other; all those memories where Naruto would use his power to win all the fights, beat all the enemies, leaving Sasuke weak, defeated, and useless. The fact that he also assumes he can break and return him to the village didn't make him any happier either. Sasuke seethed, he _vowed_ to kill him.

"But if _you_ fight to obtain the demons Sasuke, it would make a huge difference," Madara continued, "Whether you presume the eight-tailed demon first or last, the results would be the same. Naruto will be in the battlefield and force you to fight him."

Sasuke widened his eyes in realization, and Madara inwardly smirked in the process before he added, "Naruto wouldn't bring himself to kill you without killing himself along the process, just as he said to you before you two went your separate ways," Sasuke's chakra grew dark when he replayed the memory in his head, seething at the fact that it has been one of the things that have been haunting his dreams during his entire recovery.

"If he tries to kill you both with one final move, I'll be there with you to pull you out of it just before the damage fully reaches you, leaving him to die by himself," Madara explained, "of course, not before I extract the demon from him first."

"And once Naruto dies, then the eight-tailed demon will be outmatched if we fight him together," Sasuke guessed.

"Precisely," Madara responded.

"So how will this give me power in any way?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"If you are able to defeat Naruto, then it will obviously show that you have enough strength and experience to kill Orochimaru," Madara explained, "And that's a great deal because you know how much stronger Naruto has become."

Clenching his fists for yet another time, Sasuke also seethed once more. Just talking about Naruto was enough to make the chakra rush through his body like angry rapids waiting to fall off a waterfall. He was enraged with that boy, and ever since their last encounter, he made it a goal in his _life_ to _kill him_.

"In that case," Sasuke started, "I'll face the two demons by myself," he stated, "I would gain nothing if you were there to help."

"Don't be irrational Sasuke," Madara scolded, "You—"

"Are going to kill them myself," Sasuke finished, "I won't gain any power if I had any help, and I don't want you to stand in my way," turning to face the masked man with cold eyes, "I'll bring you the demons. I don't need your help. And besides," he glared at the ground, "I want to _kill_ Naruto. This is _my_ fight."

Madara turned his head to look at him. He observed the seriousness in his eyes before he looked back at the wall. There was no use trying to convince the stubborn, raged Uchiha. He had no problem with that though. He will fight until he gets his way, just like him.

"Fine," Madara complied, "Just take time to train yourself before you do the job," he suggested, "You need to know and get use to those new eyes of yours so you can use them properly in your battle with Naruto. He's probably doing the same thing with his demon as we speak."

Sasuke scoffed in anger before starting towards the dark hallways, "He should try to live his life as much as he can instead of wasting it all to lose to me," he commented before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

What da yah guys think?

Yah like? =D

Sorry this one's short.

This is the first episode so this is sort of like an intro episode, because right now, we're doing introductions!

Okay…NO copyrights broken.

Masashi may use some kind of studio-like theme after every episode.

But mine's different!

The characters used in this story are actors here too, just using their real names as their characters xD

They won't always be actors!

Sometimes they'll just be themselves but in an extra-like way.

Variety is good yah know =)

(Again, NO COPYRIGHTS ARE MEANT TO BE STOLEN.

NOTIFY ME BEFORE THINKING ABOUT DELETING THIS STORY OR MY ACCOUNT OR SUEING ME.

IF NARUTO MAKERS STILL HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT

CONSULT ME AND I WILL HAVE NO PROBLEM DELETING IT MYSELF!)

I thought it was pretty creative,

But if it just ends up being a big middle finger to all of you guys,

Just tell me when to stop.

I'll be glad to cut it =)

But for now, let's interview some characters!

*studio applauses*

Wolfie: Hello everyone! And welcome to the first segment of…

ANP's POV!

*more studio applauses*

Wolfie: Thank you everyone! Here, as our first guess in the show, is our very own, Sakura Haruno! Come on out Sakura!

*even more studio applauses as Sakura enters the stage*

Sakura: H-hello everyone.

Wolfie: Aww, Sakura! You don't have to be so shy! You're a star! And to tell everyone why, why don't you tell us what Ai No Pawa is all about.

Sakura: Well basically, Ai No Pawa is a fan-made version of Masashi Kishimoto's anime series, Naruto,and takes place after The Fourth Great Ninja War. It starts off when the protagonist/antagonist, Sasuke Uchiha, reveals to everyone the eyes he will be using that he got from his older brother, Itachi Uchiha, and plans to use it in his battle with Naruto.

Wolfie: Ooo sounds exciting! Well how about your character Sakura? Does she have any big roles in the series?

Sakura: Well my character has a big role actually. As she goes on in the series, she starts to think about what she's going to do about her two beloved teammates that plan to soon face off and kill each other. And after going through some other things that really made her start to question about herself and what she's going to do with her life to save them, she faces a coming-of-age phase when she meets Ookami Shin.

Wolfie: Ookami Shin is an added character created by me. So don't sue me people!

Sakura: *giggles* well anyways, I think I should stop here. I don't want to spoil anything.

Wolfie: That's right! So keep reading my beloved readers! And thank you for reading this short segment of…

Wolfie and Sakura: ANP's POV!

*final audience applauses*


	2. Chapter 02: Sakura and Karin

Well, here it is! =D

Whew! Finally right? x)

Disclaimer: The usual 'I don't own Naruto' bullpoop

* * *

Chapter 03: Sakura and Karin part 02

"Naruto"

Sakura yawned and stretched before facing the blonde on her doorstep. It may be 7 AM, but Naruto already has on his usual orange and black jumpsuit. Compared to her faded pink pajamas and uncombed hair, Sakura for the first time looked very unkempt.

"Good morning Sakura," Naruto smiled sheepishly, "Sorry to wake you up so early in the morning. When Tsunade told me the red-headed chick was staying with you, I came as soon as I can."

The pinkette raised an eyebrow, "Why?" she asked.

"Well," Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I think it's better if we talk about it when we're all together."

Sakura opened her mouth in surprise and nodded. It's not every day Naruto acts so maturely. In fact, he hasn't been the same since the end of the Fourth Ninja War. Nobody has.

"By the way," Naruto called out, "Where is she anyway?"

Jerking her head inside, "Upstairs in her room," she replied sourly, "she's still sleeping."

Naruto raised both his eyebrows in curiosity, "You don't seem so happy about it," he noted, "how's living with her so far?"

Sakura scoffed, "She's only been here for three days and she already ruined everything for me."

"Eh?" Naruto queried, "What are you talking about."

Motioning him to go inside, "Come and see for yourself."

The two ninjas entered the household before Naruto widened his eyes. The walls are colored, the floors have been waxed, and everything else were either fragrant, colorful, or both. It was the opposite of the place he saw the last time he visited her quarters. The room had _life_."

"She did all this?" Naruto awed as he continued to observe his surroundings.

Sourly, "Yeah," Sakura responded, "It's horrible isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto retorted, "This is amazing! Colorful, and it smells good too!"

"Ugh not you too," Sakura flinched irritably.

Naruto paused and turned to his disgusted teammate, "I can't believe you don't like this Sakura," he commented, "You used to love these kinds of things!"

"Well people change Naruto," Sakura countered, "I'm not who I used to be anymore."

"No one is Sakura," Naruto stated, "But it doesn't mean they all lost hope-"

"Hope for what?" Sakura snapped, "What's reasonable and logical enough to be worth hoping for?"

Naruto frowned. Sakura really has changed, but not in the way she should have. After encountering Sasuke, she is supposed to be more confident and hopeful, not completely pessimistic and hopeless. Naruto sympathized her pink-haired friend. She's given up.

"What's going on in here?"

Sakura and Naruto looked up to the staircase to see Karin standing there with her arms crossed. She wore a plain black night gown and her hair was neatly brushed. Compared to Sakura, she looked very appealing. Sakura frowned, she just couldn't resist.

"Wait," Karin wiggled her glasses for vision and stopped when the image was confirmed, "You're that blonde kid that fought with Sasuke!"

Naruto humbly scratched the back of his head, "Yeah that's me."

"What are you doing here?" Karin probed.

"I'm here to talk to you," Naruto responded. Karin widened her eyes, surprised at the answer.

* * *

"So what are you here to talk about?" Karin informed as she drummed her fingers impatiently on the arms of the pale green couch.

Naruto sat on the magenta leather chair that sat adjacent to the couch the two kunoichis were occupying. Taking note of the color and the hygiene, he presumed the red-headed woman just bought it to match with the room.

Looking down at the ground, "I want to talk about Sasuke," Naruto answered.

Both kunoichis gasped and inched back on the dusty cushions. They obviously hasn't expected that, nor was prepared for it.

Karin put on a serious mask above her face, "What about him?" she asked.

"I want to know everything you know about him," Naruto explained, now looking at her.

"I already told all the people in your council," Karin remarked, "I don't need to explain myself again."

"You have to if we want to save Sasuke," Naruto stated.

"Why don't you just give up?"

Stunned, Naruto and Karin turned to the scowling pinkette that avoided their gaze.

"He made it very obvious that he wanted no part of us," Sakura continued, "Why can't we just leave him alone? He'll get his power, and nothing will hold us back when he have to protect the village. We both win."

"If we let him be, nobody wins," Naruto countered, "He's being devoured by his own hatred and that's why he's planning to attack the village in the first place."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Sakura spat, "Chase him, sweet-talk him, and end up giving him a chance to kill us before destroying the village anyway?"

"He's not going to kill us."

"He will if you're not willing to kill him first," Sakura remarked, "You're too soft on him Naruto. It's either you kill him or he kills us."

"I already told you he's not going to kill us Sakura," Naruto stated, "And even if he does have a chance to kill, he won't kill us both; he'll only kill _me_. And I'd make sure he'd die with me."

"You can't guarantee he won't survive Naruto," Sakura argued, "And how would you know the village wouldn't try to stop you from fighting him knowing you're planning to die with him?"

"I'll think of a way!" Naruto seethed. Karin was surprised to notice his sudden change of aura, but Sakura had her own dark force to deal with to notice it too.

Naruto closed his eyes and breathed. In a calmer tone, "You can't just give up on him Sakura."

"He's already given up on _us_," Sakura proclaimed, "Why can't we just make things simpler for ourselves and do the same thing to him?"

"Would giving up on him really make things simpler for you Sakura?" Naruto questioned, "Will knowing he's going to kill himself because nobody was there for him really make you happy?"

"I never said it would make me happy."

"But you think it will help you be," Naruto counteracted, "Open your eyes Sakura! If this woman never moved in with you, your place would still be as dead and cold as you are right now!"

Karin silently gasped at Sakura's darkening aura.

"You were happier, brighter, and stronger when you lived to save Sasuke; But now that you're losing hope, it's slowly killing you-"

"Nothing is killing me Naruto," Sakura frothed, "It's called healing."

"Do you call dying inside healing?" Naruto convinced, "Just stopped denying it Sakura! You're bad at lying! You know you're worried about Sasuke and I know you want to save him as much as I do!" Sakura bit her lip.

"We all know you still love him," Sakura froze, "We all know you still care. So what are you afraid of?"

Sakura stood from the couch, "Get out," she commanded pointing towards the door.

"Saku-"

"I don't want to hear it," icy cold emerald eyes piercing through soft blue ones, "Unless you want to start the day off in a hospital, I suggest you leave now."

Karin awed at the rising orange figure until he left without another word. When the door finally closed, Karin automatically averted her eyes away from the pinkette as she made her way upstairs. Once her figure was gone, Karin looked at the front door.

The boy's not going to give up. Karin turned to the top of the stairs and frowned. If she didn't do anything, neither will she.

* * *

"That's very impressive."

Sasuke turned behind him to see Madara dazzling the cave wall the Uchiha just completely disintegrated with his fist. He truly has become powerful.

"His eyes can even see the opponent's weaknesses," Sasuke informed smirking proudly at his work, "And now they belong to me."

Madara crossed his arms and smirked behind his mask amusingly at the smug anal-haired ninja, "And a great advantage it will be in combat. Tell me Sasuke, how does it make you feel?"

"Don't ask such stupid questions if you already know the answers," Sasuke snapped, "But if you still must know then it makes me feel _invincible_."

Madara chuckled slightly, "Good," he approached the Uchiha until he came face to face with his back, "I know something that can make you feel _immortal_."

Curious, Sasuke turned around to face him, "What are you talking about?"

"The eyes are more powerful than most can ever think," Madara started, "And if you take this," Sasuke looked down to see a small white pill on the opened palm of Madara's gloved hand, "It will show them how."

"What are you trying to do?" Sasuke demanded suspiciously.

"I'm just trying to help you Sasuke," Madara answered, "You want power, I can give it to you."

"And why should I trust you?"

"Oh come now Sasuke," Madara convinced, "I've accompanied you for a really long while and I've never done anything to prove that I have anything planned against you," Sasuke frowned, "Why start now?"

"You tell me," Sasuke urged.

Madara shook his head and closed his palm before turning away, "Well I suppose if you don't trust me-"

"What exactly can that pill do to me anyway?"

Madara hid an evil leer behind his mask, "Nothing dangerous if that's what you're assuming."

"So what does it do?" he asked.

Madara turned back to face him before reopening his palm, "It enhances all your five senses, and gives your eyes the power to tamper with your opponents' eyes."

"How?"

"Do you know how every time someone tries to hit me, they always go right through me?"

This got Sasuke's attention, and Madara's sneer to widen, "It is because I take the same pills. They give my eyes the power to tamper with my opponent's eyes, opponents' minds, and I trick their brain into thinking I'm in a certain place when I'm really not. It messes with their vision and their perception, and I could do so much more if I wish to."

Sasuke smirked, obviously convinced and tempted, "You said pills," Madara looked up to face him, "There's more than one?"

Madara nodded, the smirk still plastered on his hidden face, "Yes," he confirmed, "You can take one every time the last one loses its effect. They're a full supply of power."

"Where do you get them?" Sasuke questioned.

"I make them myself," Madara informed, "I used old medical and clan scrolls and use their information to help create such pills. They are, in my opinion, my greatest creation."

"And how do I know they're not fake?" Sasuke queried.

"Why don't you try it and see for yourself," Madara offered as he reached out the pill to him.

Sasuke looked down at the pill, and two things conflicted in his mind. He wanted a taste of the power, but remained skeptical. He didn't want to be fooled, not anymore.

"I know you're having trouble deciding," Madara informed, "But would you really let a chance to really become invincible pass by? We both know you want to claim as much power as you possible can."

Sasuke continued to stare down at the pill, still unsure about his answer. Madara noticed this, and received an idea.

"Even with those eyes, Naruto _will _find away to make it useless."

That was all it took for Sasuke to snatch the pill from his hand and swallow it. A few moments passed and Sasuke looked at the ground and closed his eyes, taking in the pill's power. Madara waited until Sasuke lifted his head again, arrogance shining in his charcoal eyes.

"Hit me," he commanded.

Madara complied and punched him in a snap. He wasn't very surprised when his hand went through his figure. Madara smirked when he sensed Sasuke's real form behind him.

"It works," Sasuke laughed, "It actually works!"

"I told you so," Madara told him, "So what are you going to do now?"

Sasuke chuckled before gleaming a dark simper, "I'm going to train with this new ability," showing his grinding white teeth, "and use it to kill Naruto once and for all."

* * *

"Sakura?"

Sakura kept her eyes on the floor and ignored Karin as she entered her room. Both were still in their sleeping wear and felt no interest to change or do anything since Naruto's last departure.

Sakura sat on her bed with her knees close to her chest and she rest her chin against it. Karin took note of her body position and frowned. What a load this girl is going through.

"Sakura?" Karin called out. Sakura looked up to her with unsubtle surprise. She never said her name before.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," Karin responded before sitting on the bed next to her.

"Why do you care?"

"Why not?"

"Don't try to be smart with me," Sakura spat, "I already have enough of it with Naruto."

Karin sighed and look down. This was going to be hard. "Do you plan on saving Sasuke in any way?"

Sakura clenched her fists and hid her eyes in the shadows of her face. Her fists shook a bit before she slumped them back down on her firm bed.

"I don't know," she responded, "And as much as I hate to admit it, Naruto is right."

Raising an eyebrow,"About what?" Karin inquired.

"Everything," Sakura admitted, "From Sasuke killing himself with his hatred to me still loving him."

Karin looked at the pinkette sympathetically and watch her sigh downheartedly, "I want to help him, but at the same time I don't."

Looking at the ground with hopeful eyes, "I know it's the reason why you wanted the blonde kid-"

"His name is Naruto," Sakura interjected.

"Naruto," Karin sighed and looked at her, "It may be the reason you wanted Naruto out of here, but I still want to know the answer."

Sakura looked at her straight in the eyes, daring her to continue.

"What are you afraid of?"

A few moments of silence passed and neither girls made any display of motion. After a few more, Sakura interrupted the stillness with a sigh before slumping her chin on her knees, closing her eyes.

"Being useless again"

* * *

Every step he took was careful and every dry leaf he crushed with his feet echoed through the tall dark tree barks. No sound was heard in the atmosphere but the faint croaks of ravens flying in the sky. All the trees and bushes were blanketed with shadows. As he continued to search for her, he ignored the energy fading inside him.

He was caught off guard when a large heavy figure tackled him to the ground. It breathed, its fur tickled his skin, and his eyes were illuminating the shadows. It seethed and growled with a look that demanded answers. He did nothing to get it off, and was relieved she arrived just in time.

"Kage release him," her voice commanded.

The beast obeyed and removed itself from his body before returning to its owner. Through the vertiginous moonlight, he saw that the beast turned out to be her very familiar wolf.

He took his time to get back up on his feet while brushing some of the dust of his cloak. His onyx met hers, and it took the woman no time to realize who the man was.

"Itachi"

* * *

Wow, I wrote this a lot quicker than I thought O.O  
Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	3. Chapter 03: The Goals Are Set

The episode's short,  
But only because it's still introducing the good stuff.  
But don't worry,  
I did the best I can to make it good enough for you guys to read.

Enjoy :)

Standard disclaimer applied.

* * *

Chapter 04: The Goals Are Set

"Itachi" the woman breathed as she approached the man, "It's been a while."

Said man nodded slowly, "And a lot has happened as well," he added.

"Y-you're," the woman gasped, "You're so cold," she frowned, "I can feel your chakra from all the way here and it's chilling me."

"I apologize if it does," Itachi lowered his eyelids and looked down, "But I'm afraid I cannot help it."

"But the only way it could be this cold i-"

She gasped.

"Itachi!" she called out while running towards him, "Please tell me you're not..."

She reached out her hands to hold him, but pulled them back from his icy aura. She gasped, it can't be!

"I'm afraid I am," Itachi confirmed, "He finally did it. He finally killed me."

* * *

"Useless?" Karin repeated, "But you're a medic nin! You help out other ninjas in need and you-"

"Can't even help this one," Sakura interjected, "Sasuke needed help and I wasn't strong enough to give that to him."

"What are you talking about?" Karin queried, "But you're-"

"You don't understand," she shook her head, "All my life I've been useless to my teammates. Even now when I've developed newly found strength, others are still fighting and dying for me while I can only do the simplest things."

"Each and everyone of them is unique and strong in their own way," Sakura clenched her fists, "I'm expendable, worthless! If I die, they could easily replace me," tears welling up in her eyes, "They all fight for someone who couldn't do the same for them. They have their own power and I only use what I have in me to _cheer_ for them in the _sidelines_ to keep them going."

Karin silently gasped when Sakura's tears finally unleashed from her eyes, "I'm useless back then and I'm useless now. No matter what I do, I'll always end up to be the one to stand in the sidelines," Hiding her face between her hands, "I'm a burden."

"No you're not!" Karin argued, "And you're not useless either!" Scowling disappointingly at the self-hating girl in front of her, "You don't know how much you're worth to these people!"

"I've seen it with my own eyes. People risk their life to protect you because you're worth something to them!" Karin reminded, "They protect you because they rely on you to stay alive. And they can because you could provide that! Don't you understand?"

"I do!" Sakura stated, "And that's what makes them stupid!"

Karin silently gasped at the statement.

"They have strength. They have power. They have everything to stay alive by themselves," Sakura seethed, "They're strong enough to hold out on their own. And if they ever did need help, it would be for something small that _anyone_to do. They have the power and time to reach their goals, crush their enemies, and complete their missions, and they waste it all to protect someone as worthless and replaceable as me."

Glaring at the red-headed woman, "Even _you _have more worth than I do," she snapped, "You have your own abilities in battle that even _Sasuke_could find useful."

Karin bit her lip. She was right, and it hurts the pink-haired kunoichi so much it was too much for Karin to bare.

"When I met him before he left the village, I offered him everything," Sakura started, "I offered to do anything, be anything. Anything to make him happy and a use to him. And in the end," she chocked, "He left me there because he didn't want me to waste his time more than I already was."

Glaring at the woman, "And he _offered_you to join him," she seethed, "Compared to you or anyone, I'm so useless!"

Karin frowned, "Well if you want to be a use," she scolded, "Then get out there and get stronger!"

"I already did!" Sakura stated, "I learned to fight, I learned to heal, and everyone agreed I learned to become a better ninja," clenching her fists, "But I proved them wrong when I showed them how and little they are in the battlefield when I really needed them. No matter how strong I become, I'm always the worthless one."

Looking down on her tear-stained bedsheets, "There's nothing special about me that's worth protecting. That's why I'd rather not fight at all. I'd rather do nothing than to achieve for something I'm not strong enough to accomplish."

"So when the real fights come," she gripped the sheets between her fingers, "I'd be out of the way and the real fighters have nothing to burden and nothing to obstruct them to reach their goals. And since I'm worthless," she seethed, "My only reasonable goal is to get out of the way."

Karin looked down, comprehending her words. The way she spoke really shows she meant truth, but something's not right. There's got to be something else. There's got to be something she's missing. She knows the pinkette isn't worthless. For some reason, she knew it's just not possible.

"You're wrong."

Sakura jerked her head up to face her.

"By protecting you, you've given them power," Karin stated, "You _are_worth something."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura whispered.

"For some reason," Karin started, "People grow inexplicably strong when it comes to protecting the ones they loved. No matter how weak someone is, they also get an unknown source of skill and power when their loved ones are in danger."

"I see it all the time," Karin continued, "A ninja can be as worthless as much as they possible can, but only until something endangers something or someone most precious to them."

"It may seem a bit cheesy and unrealistic but," Karin looked up to the perplexed kunoichi, "It happens to so many people. Especially in the war. When a ninja dies, I saw it in their other fellow ninjas' eyes that the power is passed down to them. The power they received before they died lives on the other ninjas and that power is what made us win the war. Was it not?"

Sakura blinked at the girl's speech before looking out the window to think about it. She was right. Even if a person died before the enemy does, the goal is still achieved through other ninjas. That power Karin was talking about, she knew exactly what she meant.

Sakura thought back in her genin days when Team 7 was battling Zabuza and Haku. It amazed Sakura how Haku nearly killed Naruto and Sasuke to protect Zabuza, and how he even sacrificed his own life to interject Kakashi's chidori for him.

Sakura could also not forget how the nine-tailed fox's power emerged from Naruto when Sasuke nearly died in front of him. She couldn't forget how he bested Haku mercilessly to avenge his death.

_"When a person... has something important they want to protect... that's when they can become truly _strong._"_

_"I want to protect the person important to me... I want to work for that person. I want to fight for that person. I want to make that person's dream come true... That is my dream."_

"_Can you understand? Not having a dream... not being needed by anyone... The pain of_

_merely being alive."_

Sakura bit her lip.

_"I realized the most painful thing... That in this world... _my existence was not needed._"_

Sakura unleashed the tears that she unknowingly held. She finally realized how that encounter with Haku changed Naruto's life and how it made him stronger.

Now that Sakura thought about it, she did ask to be trained by Tsunade because she wanted to protect Naruto and Sasuke. Now that she has and attained the power to do it, why stop there?

She and Haku aren't really that different, Sakura thought. Both were deemed as worthless, until they brought themselves as a purpose to protect the ones they loved.

Sakura paused and bit her lip. Haku could accomplish his goal of protecting his loved one because he had something special and powerful about him. What about her? What did she have?

Sakura didn't want to be useless. She didn't want to live her life if it meant it was going to end meaninglessly. She finally understood where Haku was getting at. He'd rather die protecting the ones he loved and live his life doing nothing else. He lived his life with no regrets because he lived it with purpose. Sakura clenched her fists, she knows what she must do now.

"Karin," she called out before standing up from her bed, "Would you help me with something?"

Karin's eyes grew big, not expecting her sudden change of aura, "S-sure," she agreed, "But with what?"

Sakura turned to her with a serious determined look on her face, and told her everything.

* * *

"That bastard," the woman seethed.

Itachi frowned, "Watch your mouth Ookami," he scolded, "He's still my little brother."

"That killed his own older brother!" she snapped and scowled. From his place, Itachi could hear growling, but not from the wolf.

"It is not his own fault," Itachi stated, "It is my own."

Ookami gasped and turned her scowl into a look of perplexity, "What do yo-"

"Remember what you told me nine years ago on what I shouldn't do," he avoided eye contact, "But did anyway."

Ookami's eyes grew wide, "You didn't..."

Itachi slowly nodded, "I did."

Ookami's wide astonished onyx eyes turned into angry sharp, narrow brown ones.

"You fool!" Ookami growled, "Why would you-"

"I hated the clan but I didn't hate him," he stated, "I was his older brother. I was supposed to protect him. And in the end, I took everything he had from him."

Ookami's eyes soften back into charcoal and she continued to listen to what the dead man had to say.

"I could never bring myself to kill him," he continued, "And I could never forgive myself for disgracing the clan name. I told Sasuke to hate me, kill me, and hoped he would cleanse the family name when he revived it."

"I knew I wasn't worthy enough to do it. I knew I wasn't clean and pure enough to bring love and innocence back to the family name. So I left Sasuke alive to do it for me, because I knew that with his heart, he was able to do it."

"I thought that after he defeated me, he would return the village and do the goal I wanted him to do," Itachi cleansed his fists, "But I forgot about Madara, and the "history" he wanted to filth his mind with. I was too selfish and blinded by my own vision of the future, I ruined my own brother's. And he's not going to stop until he's finally ruined himself in unknowingly Madara's hands."

"He's Madara's puppet," Ookami half questioned.

"And his own hatred is Madara's strings," Itachi seethed in guilt and shame, "The very same hatred that I told him to develop all these years."

"Itachi," she whispered pitifully at her fallen friend. She looked down, not knowing what else to say. But then, she had a question in mind.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I came here for a reason," Itachi explained, "And I'm here to ask if you can do a request. And in return..."

Ookami's eyes grew wide.

"I will tell you where she is."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this painfully short episode,

And please look out for the next one =D


	4. ATTENTION PLEASE!

Hey guys!  
So you see how this story is crappy?  
Well good news,  
It's got a new version!

Please look up The Love in the Ninja Heart in the search engine or in my profile,  
And enjoy the better version of this story.

Nothing big has changed.  
I just revised and fixed the chapters,  
And updated the new one as well!

Thank you for following this story.  
I really appreciate it!  
I promise I will use all my readers' support,  
And make this one of the best stories ever!  
You'll see!


End file.
